Medical image scanning data, for example, is typically obtained in the form of slices in various types of imaging modalities. These slices are then stacked to form a three-dimensional (3D) volume. It is desirable to visualize and segment the volume.
In current approaches to medical image scanning, researchers have developed a wide variety of segmentation techniques for isolating heart coronary arteries. Research in this field is motivated by the high number of patients suffering from coronary artery disease. Heart coronary arteries are typically difficult to segment because of their size and proximity to the surface of the heart and blood pool.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method capable of Rendering for Coronary Visualization. The present disclosure addresses these and other issues.